


You Be You

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Awkwardness, Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Young Love, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Daniel notices how happy Finn makes his brother. He really wants to make Chris that happy, too, on their first date.Takes place in the same universe as my oneshot Weird, but can be read on it's own.





	You Be You

Sean switched between three different shirts, now trying to button up number four with uncertain hands when Daniel knocked on his bedroom door. “Uh, what?”

“Can I come in? I need help with my English homework.” Daniel shouted through the door. Sean let out a defeated sigh before he opened his bedroom door.

“Alright, dude, but make it quick. I gotta get ready.” Sean turned back around, staring at his reflection for a moment. It had been over a year since he’d last seen Finn in person. He had to look his best for Finn.

“What are you all dressed up for?” Daniel shut the door behind him and sat down on the beanie bag chair in the corner of Sean’s room. He opened up his textbook, flipping to his homework assignment. “I thought your ~boyfriend~ was going to meet us here for dinner so he could meet Grandma, Grandpa, and me?”

“He is, dude...” The older Diaz’s lips tugged down as he took in his reflection again. He started to unbutton the shirt, feeling goofy. “...and you better be on your best behavior.” Sean was only half teasing. Daniel could still be a bit much at times. “...oh, and English lesson number one. It should be Grandma, Grandpa, and I if you’re writing formally.”

“Okay, okay...” Daniel paused to erase and write something on the paper for a moment as Sean rummaged around his closet, growing more frustrated. “...if Finn’s coming here, then why are you trying to dress up? It’s not like you’re going to some fancy restaurant or something, man.”

“What? I...dude. C’mon, you know why.” Sean rolled his eyes. 

“No, I don’t.” The younger Diaz finally stood up. He opened Sean’s clothing drawer, pulling out one of his graphic t-shirts with a wolf and moon on it. It was relatively new, not careworn like much of Sean’s wardrobe, but the older brother had worn it pretty often since he’d gotten it a few months back. “Just...wear this with some jeans for dinner.”

“A graphic t, seriously?” Sean ran a hand over his face. He supposed he shouldn’t expect a thirteen-year-old with no dating experience to understand what it meant to ‘clean up’ for your significant other. “I wear shit like this all the time. I haven’t seen Finn in over a year, so...”

“So? He likes you cause you’re you, right?” Sean paused at that, looking down at the t-shirt Daniel had before he took it from his younger brother’s hands. 

“Well, yeah...” Sean tugged it over his head, before taking in his reflection. 

“Then,  you be you. And dress like yourself.” 

He did look more like myself, even more so when he mushed up his dark mop of hair. Maybe he should give Daniel more credit. He probably felt the least amount of nerves about Finn coming over right at this very moment.

“Besides, pig-pen, I can count on one hand how many times I’ve seen you wear a button down, so Finn might think he went to the wrong house if you answer him in one.” And just like that, Daniel dissolved to childish giggles despite his wise words moments ago.

“Jeez, you loser.” Sean snorted, before he settled on his bed. “Thanks, uh, for helping me pick something out. So...what’s up with your homework, dude?”

-

Sean’s heart hammered in his chest as he peeked outside the window. He’d recognize that rusty, but well cared for, blue truck anywhere. The only thing that was distinctly different was the U-Haul hitched to the back. It carried ‘everything I need from California to move in, just missin’ you, sweetie’ Finn had told him. Finn would spend the night, then Sean and Daniel would help him move into the apartment. It was only about a 10-minute drive away, but definitely closer to campus. After Finn got settled in, they’d back up Sean’s room, too. 

“Do I look okay, Grandma?” Sean asked softly. Claire smiled, giving his cheek a small caress before patting his shoulder.

“You look as dashing as ever, Sean.” He couldn’t help but smile at that. He took in a deep, steadying breath and opened the door.

Daniel stared in wonder as this colorful, strange man jumped into Sean’s arms. They spun around happily in the front hall, smiling spread across their faces. 

“Oh, my little Sean…” Finn cooed, his voice a strange, but pleasing accent as he gave Sean a small kiss on the lips. “...so happy to be here with you…”

Sean introduced Finn to Stephen and Claire. It was obvious that they were a bit...perplexed by his appearance. The tattoos, piercings, and dreadlocks. He was dressed in jeans, boots, and a loose hoodie. He was undeniably handsome, with a strong jaw and soft eyes that poured out adoration for Daniel’s older brother. 

“You must be Daniel.” Finn offered Daniel his hand, before he tugged the boy into a hug. “So nice to meet ya, little man.”

“And you must be Finn.” Daniel grinned, sizing him up a bit. “You better treat Sean good..er...well!”

Claire chuckled at the comment as she ushered Stephen to set the table. Sean blushed, embarrassment clear on his face at Daniel’s comment. “Enano, don’t…” He started, but Finn gave Daniel a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder.

“I promise, I’ll treat your brother well. He means a lot to me, too, y’know.” And that seemed to please the younger Diaz immensely, who gave a small grin before he headed towards the dining room.

Dinner went amazingly well, Finn’s charming personality, vivid tales of adventure, and recounts of when he and Sean met won over Stephen and Claire easily. He was genuine, already found work as a manager and barista for a coffee shop not far from Sean’s school campus. Then again, nothing really was far apart in Beaver Creek.

Daniel ate dinner as well, the food tasty and homemade with love by Sean and Claire. He talked a little bit, asked questions or answered them when asked. But he was laser focused on Finn. On how he wrapped an arm around Sean, how he called him sweetie, sweetheart, honey. He patted him, drawled out his words.

And Sean was thriving. Daniel could see it in the pink of his cheeks, the shy smiles that he seemed to reserve for Finn and Finn only, the way he patted his thigh when he laughed. They were clearly two very, very happy boyfriends.

Daniel wanted that with Chris for sure!

-

“You kids have fun now!” Finn called out as Chris and Daniel slid out of the backseat and disappeared into the comic bookstore. “So…”

“Pull around the corner and park the truck.” Sean said, peering out from where he sat in the passenger seat into the windows of the comic shop. 

“Uh, sure, but what’s...up?” Finn obliged, parking on a side street. “You’re making such a serious face.”

“We gotta tail Daniel and Chris.” The serious expression continued as Sean slipped out of the parked vehicle, Finn taking his hand and trailing not far behind.

“Okay, sweetie, but...don’t you think we should let them be?”

“No way.” Sean said softly, concern deep in his voice. “Daniel and Chris...they’re really close, good friends, but...they’re just kids. And they’re super sensitive and impressionable. We gotta keep an eye out for both of them, dude.”

“Alright, alright.” Finn chuckled, giving Sean’s hand a squeeze. It was easy for them to slip into the comic book store and hide among the shelves. He spotted them in front of a few Hawt Dawg Man and Power Bear displays, ushering Finn behind him. They were just out of earshot, but close enough to keep a direct eye on the younger boys.

“C’mon, sweetie…” Daniel wrapped an arm around Chris’s shoulder. “...pick whatever comic you want. It’s on me!”

“Um…” Chris smiled at his boyfriend, giving him a slightly awkward pat on his hand. Daniel had been talking kind of weird all morning. And was always touching Chris’s shoulders. And he’d gotten even weirder since Sean and his boyfriend dropped them off. “...sure. Oh, maybe this one?” He showed Daniel a special holiday edition Hawt Dawg man comic with a holographic cover. It was pretty awesome AND within Daniel’s price budget. Chris was so cool, he had the best taste in things. But Daniel had to play it cool,he couldn’t nerd out too much.

“Like I said, anything you want…” He grinned, looking down at the comic with Chris as he flipped through the pages. “...sweetheart. Pick out another one, if you want.” Daniel felt nervous. Chris was a lot quieter than usual, not like how Sean is with Finn when Finn calls him nice names. He had to up the ante, then.

As Chris picked another comic up, Daniel pulled a move out of Sean’s playbook instead of Finn’s. He was at their apartment the other afternoon, Finn over the stove making dinner. Sean had slipped a hand in his back pocket. Finn had turned around and kissed him, looking all red. He knew that they hadn’t noticed him, but if Chris was even half as into it as Finn was, it would go awesomely.

“D-Daniel!” Chris dropped the comic, drawing the attention of the shop associate behind the cashier before he lowered his voice. “What are you doing?”

Sean looked on in horror, time seemed to slow down as he watched his little brother basically grope his puppy crush in public. “Oh my fucking god, no! Finn, let go!” He hissed.

“If you embarrass him in front of his crush, he’s gonna hold it against you forever.” Finn gave his hand a little squeeze, not pulling him back so much as keeping him in place. “Listen, you gotta let them work through this. They’re kids, yeah, but they’re also best friends and real close, right? They’re growin’ up and they can grow together.”

“But, Finn…” Finn had made some very strong points there. Especially the ‘working through this’. There was a period of time where the distance was too much for them both. They had broken up for about a week and a half. It was a mutual thing, just like them Skyping each other at  2 a.m., tears and apologies and promises of the future made as they ‘worked through it’.

“Sean, look…” Finn whispered, turning him around to watch Daniel and Chris reconcile. 

“I’m sorry…” Daniel replied, having taken his hands off of Chris. “...I just thought...y’know. If this is a date we should act like a couple. Um. I’m really, super sorry, dude.”

“It’s okay.” Chris gave the other boy a smile, handing him both his picked comics. “We can act like a couple, cause we are one!”

The younger Diaz’s heart fluttered at that, taking the hand Chris offered. “I’m glad.”

“But just...you be you, okay, Daniel? No more of this weird shit. Er, stuff.” Chris giggled and Daniel nodded.

“I promise!”

“You wanna get pizza now?”

“Definitely.” After they cashed out, the two boys left the store in chipper spirits, hand in hand and laughing the entire way.

“Wow.” Sean let out a sigh of relief. 

“Aren’t we gonna...follow after ‘em?” Finn asked, fixing his boyfriend with a knowing, almost devious look.

“No, no, you’re...right. I can’t protect him forever.”

Finn wrapped an arm around Sean’s lower back, brushing his knuckles along his side as they hide from the cashier. “I know it’s hard, sweetie. And it’s awesome you care so much for yer lil’ bro, but…”

“But he’s gotta grow up eventually, right?”

“Yeah. Uh, thanks, Finn.” Sean gave him a small kiss. “Besides, he still has to call me at 6 so we can pick him and Chris up from the park.”

“True, which means we got...3 hours to kill. So, how’s about you and I head to that Chinese place across the street and have a lil’ date of our own, sweetheart?”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

-

Two and a half hours later, Chris chuckled as Daniel stood above him, using his legs (and just a little bit of his telekinesis) to swing them back and forth together on the swingset. They would both probably be too big for this in a year or two, but in the meantime they would enjoy it to the fullest.

They both stumbled off the swing after a bit too fierce of a gust of wind, but in a comfortable laughing heap they landed. “Today was...awesome. And that pizza was SO tasty.” Chris exclaimed, laying back against the grass, hands behind his head.

“It really was…” Daniel looked over at him, the early beginnings of a sunset casting a beautiful shadow  over his freckled face. Chris looked up at the sky for a moment, noticing Daniel’s eyes on him.

He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Simple and soft. “I can’t wait until we go on our second one!”


End file.
